DMZ Channel
DMZ Channel (Danze Music Zone Channel) is a Philippine free-to-air television channel created, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) under the IBC Entertainment group. It is a digital television counterpart of 89 DMZ, the upscale FM radio station of IBC as the nation's #1 dance music station, airng dance music videos. DMZ Channel operates 24/7 daily. It is available on cable throughout the Philippines, as well as live internet TV streaming on their official website. It is one of the freemium digital subchannel on digital terrestrial television via IBC Digital TV, the digital television service owned by IBC. DMZ Channel is also simulcast via Global IBC. DMZ Channel is the first cable TV channel that broadcasts music from a radio station. Profile DMZ Channel is the digital TV counterpart of 89 DMZ, airs a pure dance music, such as electronic, club, techno, trance, eurodance, house, R&B, garage, EDM, K-pop and dance-pop. Voice over *The Force (Neil Centeno) - the DJ of 89 DMZ. Current programming *''Midnight Mix'' - Midnight music videos *''MTV Up Late'' - Songs played all night long *''Weekend Workout'' - Music videos (Sunday morning) *''Weekend Wind Down'' - Music videos (Sunday late night) *''10 Biggest Tracks Right Now'' – The top 10 songs in the country *''The After Party'' - Music videos (Sunday overnight) *''Hot, Fresh 'n' New!'' - Recently-released songs *''Fresh Drops'' - Recently-released songs 'Daily shows' *''Ballroom Danze'' - 30-minutes of glorious ballroom dance music. *''Danze Hottest Zone'' - 30-minutes of the hottest dance music videos. *''Discoteria'' - 30-minutes of disco music videos from the 70s and 80s. *''DMZ TV Throwback'' - a re-run of the past episodes of DMZ TV from 1998 to 2001. *''Pinoy-in-a-Raw'' - 30-minutes of the latest and the classics of OPM music videos, whether its Pinoy pop, R&B, dance, novelty and EDM. *''Pump Up the Volume'' - Most energetic dance music videos. *''Ritmo Latino'' - 30-minutes of Latin music videos. *''Rockin' Manila Reloaded'' - 30-minutes of alternative rock music videos. *''Sayaw 80's n' early 90's'' - 30-minutes of 80's and early 90's music (1980-1992) *''Slow Jam TV'' - 30-minutes of down beat mix and R&B music videos played all night long. *''Throwback Zone'' - 30-minutes of 90's and early 2000's music (1993-2008) *''Wave 24 Playlist'' - 30-minutes of new wave music daily. *''Workout Zone'' - featuring people dancing to music tracks in a studio. 'Weekly shows' *''Bigfish TV'' (produced by Bigfish International) (Saturday 6pm-7pm) - an hour-long dance music program featuring round-the-clock airplay of dance music videos and footage from parties in the Philippines and around the world. *''DMZ Concerts'' - 89 DMZ's concert specials.. *''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ) *''Rap Sessions'' - Hosted by Pio Balbuena. *''The Sundown Mix'' '89 DMZ programs' *''The Morning Danze with The Sting'' (Monday-Friday 6am-10am) * The Early Club with DJ Ouch (Monday-Thursday 5pm-8pm) **''5 Zone'' (Tuedays to Thursdays) *''The Hitlist with The Force'' (Friday 2pm-5pm) *''Mobile Circuit with The Destroyer'' (Friday 5pm-8pm) *''Rockin' Manila with The Executioner'' (Saturday 9am-12nn) - alternative rock and hard rock music videos. *''Rockin' Manila with The Force'' (Saturday 7pm-9pm) - Pinoy alternative rock music videos. *''Saturday Clubbing with DJ Marlon with The Destroyer'' (Saturday 9pm-12mn) Channel lineup DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. In addition, all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *89 DMZ (IBC's flagship FM radio station) *IBC Entertainment (IBC's entertainment division) *Channel V Philippines (a 24-hour cable music channel) External links *Official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Danze Music Zone Category:Philippine television networks Category:Music video networks in the Philippines Category:Dance music television channels Category:English-language television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippine music Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2018 Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2018 establishments in the Philippines